Haunting Betrayals
by ariana-kala
Summary: Some X2 spoilers, Xavier's previous life comes back to haunt him, a thrid generation mutant must cope with her past, while trying to make sure she has a future, but within the school lies her only salvation.....
1. With a Willingness to Survive

Disclaimer: I write for fun, period. I just wanted to tweak the story a bit in my own way. Six months after Jean's "death" and Magneto escaping, another mutant is in need of help. A strange tie is between Cyclops and Wolverine since Jean has been gone. Now the danger that is brought in can ruin them all.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Stranger things have happened at this school, thought Logan as he watched a mutant change a tree into pure lead. Strolling through the halls, his boots clicked. His thoughts ran back to the day he returned from his journey of almost a year. The night he got back, military troops broke in and attempted to incapacitate the students, which ultimately lead to Jean's death and almost Xavier's. Xavier's behavior has been odd, not only since her death, but since he sent Storm and Cyclops to retrieve a mutant in trouble. As his cigar was getting near the end, he heard the jet nearing.  
  
"Well, its about damn time," he muttered and snuffed it out. Shoving the half smoke cigar into his pocket, he leapt of the ledge and prepared to meet them and their new "member". His feet made no sound as they rounded corners and headed down halls. Classes were still in process, so running into students wasn't likely. As he got down to the level at which their jet was, all he found was Cyclops. Who was nursing a beer. Stopping in mid step, he didn't know what to say.  
  
"I didn't know you drink."  
  
Cyclops looked up, their eyes meeting before speaking. "I do now."  
  
Logan glanced around, not seeing Storm he had to ask. "Where's our guest?"  
  
"In medical. Badly injured when we arrived. Storm is doing her best while we don't have a doctor, just a nurse."  
  
"Injured how?"  
  
Cyclops turned away and took another swig of beer. "Hooked up to God knows what medication. Completely sedated while the doctors' used her like a lab rat. I'm sure you're familiar with how they treated you."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing." Taking another gulp, he added more to his story. "Sorry, you were a target and handy. Put two and two together. Turns out her grandfather was a mutant, when the government found out, they targeted her. Who knows how long they've had her down in that cell. They branded a number on her, like the Nazis did. Great world we're in."  
  
"Does the professor know how badly she was treated? Won't he do something about it?"  
  
"I don't think he knew it was this bad. He will make a formal complaint." He mocked that last sentence.  
  
"I'll go and check on her. Take your beer upstairs. Try not to pass out down here."   
  
Cyclops flipped him off and smiled before they left each other's presence. They had been cheerfully arguing and it wasn't stopping. As he rounded the corner out of the elevator, his body hit another's. He found Storm.  
  
"What's going on? Where is the mutant you brought in?"  
  
"In medical, I didn't want to leave her but Charles wasn't answering my calls. Can you stay with her until I come back with him?"  
  
"Babysitting again?"  
  
"Consider it good for your soul."  
  
"Great," he muttered to her back as she went into the elevator he just left. "I'm always stuck with the kids."  
  
The medical lab was just a few doors down the hall. Not bothering to knock, he strolled in. Stopping, he watched the woman he saw. She must have been mid-twenties tops, her hair was pulled back in a bun and the color was dark. Her sky blue eyes were hollow. Her attire consisted of old sweats.   
  
"Who's there?" Her voice was strained and he saw her hands begin to shake. She stood, and just waited. "I'm not playing some sick game of yours." Her hands moved and followed the bench she was sitting near.  
  
"You can't see." He murmured more to himself than hers. Her head shot around and homed in on his voice.   
  
"You should learn some manners. Sneaking in on people and scaring those less able than you would get you two weeks in isolation and a real good beating."  
  
Then he noticed the bruises, which marred her face and skin. "Is that what happened?"  
  
"No, I'm not that cruel. I just refused to be a damn lab rat." Her hand moved to her wrists. "Then they beat you, then chain you. They claim it was the other way around."  
  
"That you beat them?"  
  
"No, chaining then beating. They turn their heads when mutants are involved." Her fingers tapped on the bench, "Who are you?"  
  
"I was sent here."  
  
"Ah, Storm said you'd be coming. Just what I need, another babysitter."  
  
"Look, you don't want me here and I don't want to be here. So back off."  
  
"Feisty, no wonder they never broke you."  
  
"Excuse me? Who the hell told you that?"  
  
For once he saw fear in her eyes. It flickered alive then died down completely. "No one, vibes people would say. I'm sorry it causes you pain."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its in your voice, how you present yourself, and in your reactions."  
  
"I thought you were blind."  
  
Pain filled her eyes but didn't leave this time. "They did that thinking it would stop my abilities. Pity, it heightened them. Too bad they will never know that." A tear escaped her eye. "Please, can you just wait outside the door."  
  
Understanding her pain, he left and closed the door solidly behind her. Her sobs echoed through the lab and threatened to go farther. After the first strong sobs, they began to die down. As he stood outside, he remembers her haunting eyes. There was no life behind them, that life was stripped away layer by layer. He knew what it was like; bits were coming back but not all of it. Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his arm, like someone was cutting his flesh off. Checking his arm, he found nothing. Suddenly a sharp scream came from the lab, followed by the shattering of glass.   
  
His feet carried him before his brain registered. Glancing around, he saw the glass shelves were broken, along with every thing on them. Suddenly a copper smell curled into his nostrils. Blood. His eyes homed in on the streaks before another human could have. Hurrying around the bench, he saw her. Blood was running down her arm, while a knife was still clutched in her hand. Glancing where the blood dripped, he saw was could be human flesh, but it had been burned. Her eyes were glazed over with shock, and when he touched her should, she didn't even flinch. As he placed her on top of the bench, her body shook under his. His hand ripped her sleeve off and wrapped it around her arm. Tightening it when the lab door flew open. Storm stood there with Xavier.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Demanded Storm.  
  
"How the hell should I know? One minute she's fine, the next she took a chuck of her own skin off!" Anger flared through his words. He disliked being accused of something he did not do.   
  
"There was a homing device in her skin. The chip was designed to be hidden behind the numbers. She was trying not to be found." Xavier's voice was clear and fluid over their raised voices. His hand found Logan's arm, "They implanted a device along her spine which magnifies pain. They did this when controlling her was getting difficult."  
  
"You said she was third generation mutant. Why didn't anyone look for her?"  
  
"They did," Storm put in. "Her parents were frenzied. She's been in their hands for three years. After the first, she was declared dead which helped their experiments. We still don't know what they've done to her. When we picked her up, she refused to be examined. She was quite forceful."  
  
"She is her father's daughter," Charles muttered as he pulled his chair closer to her. His hand gently brushed her hair away from her face. "Emmy, what on Earth has been done to you?" 


	2. Truth Will Harm them All

Chapter 2  
  
It had been three weeks since he left once again. This time was another soul-searching trip. It took him back to Canada, but finding anything was the problem. What evidence there was, was in the flooded lake laboratory. So, he was quite screwed either way. He left, knowing Xavier would be unhappy along with Rouge, but he needed time. Time to heal after Jean. Finding a little peace was about all he found in the remote place. When he returned, he found things around the school got a little more interesting. Opening the door, he heard the familiar scream of kids playing in the courtyard. As he walked into the kitchen, a woman stood with her back to his.   
  
At first he had no idea who she was. Her height was about six inches under his six feet. Her hair hung down her back in a mass of rich chocolate color. Her hands were grasped behind her back. Her back was bare, which lead down to a long skirt. It must be a halter dress. The light blue color caused her skin to look too pale. What caught his attention was what was right between her shoulder blades. Marks that appeared to be whip marks. But on her right shoulder was the Celtic symbol of trinity. He chuckled to himself which caused her to whip her head around. He came face to face with the woman who Cyclops and Storm rescued three weeks prior.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"How did you know my name?" He asked with a flare of anger flew through him. "What is yours?  
  
"Emma. Charles informed me who the person was who stomped around." A small smile played upon her lips.  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Plus no one else would dream of interrupting me. I hear you have bad habits."  
  
"And I bet Cyclops told you that?" A low growl came up from his throat.  
  
"No, I guessed and you just confirmed." She moved away from the window, her hand was out and hit the chair nearest to her. "Come and sit down. I don't bite, hard."  
  
"All right." He dropped his bag on the floor and went to the fridge. Right as he opened it she spoke.  
  
"In the upper cabinet, left of the fridge."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Beer, that is what you're looking for isn't it?"  
  
He paused a few moments before moving to check where she said. Right she was. Pulling a beer from the cupboard, he moved and sat backwards on a chair. "How'd you know that?"  
  
"Remember when I said when they blinded me that my other gifts heightened? Well that is one of them. I try to avoid interfering, unless I think it'll help. You're too tense, that's why I did it."  
  
"Thanks, I think." He took a drink of beer and watched her. Her eyes were still hollow, but there seemed to be life behind them. Deep inside, but some life inside. Her hands tapped gently as she listened to his breathing. "Why did they want you?"  
  
"I'm a third generation mutant. My grandfather is the most powerful telepathy born. He passed his power to his son. My mother was a mutant who could control weather. I inherited some telepathy. I was traveling around when I was caught. I was shipped around the country as the laws for mutants kept passing. It was after a year when they caught my parents. It took them three weeks to kill my father. My mother was gone within three days. They used what information my parents' deaths brought, and they extended it onto me. I became a human guinea pig.  
  
"Being a lab rat is not something I care to repeat. When I was told of my parents' death, I began uncooperative. Because of my behavior, I was moved into a room with chains. I was chained for days at a time when they pumped me full of drugs and serums. When I fought back, I was whipped. To try to control me, they implanted a pain magnifier along my spine. That caused me to pass out more than once during a beating."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because I was originally held at Alkali Lake Research Base."  
  
His fingers went slack and the beer bottle dropped out of his hands and shattered at his feet. Suddenly, he stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving her sitting there at the kitchen table. 


	3. A Danger to them All

Chapter 3  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. She was held at the same base he was. Anger flowed through him. Xavier should have told him. Hell, he should have known it. Cursing himself, he went outside. Needing air, he went past the fences and went for a walk. Leaving Emma to clean up after his outburst. Cooling down wasn't something he was good at. As he stalked through the woods, he was concentrating on his issues. Ignoring his instincts, he was in the fog when the first of the government agents infiltrated the school. What caught his attention was the faint noise of braking glass. Spinning around, he headed in a full tilt run. As his feet broke him through the woods, he saw the smoke rising from the school. Whoever is doing this, they are in daylight, so it gave the mutants the advantage. As children run past him screaming, he sees a bright flashing red light in one of the upper windows.  
  
Cyclops. His feet barley touched the stairs ass he hurried up to help him. As he rounded the corner, a man in a black army uniform went flying past his head. Cyclops and Storm were trying to get past the armada of soldiers blocking their way. A struggled yell caught his attention. Past them was Emma. Two soldiers were trying to carry her out of there. One had her arms and held her around her waist while the other solider held her legs. She was fighting like a tiger, pushing and pulling her body, trying to shake their hold.  
  
"Damn it, I'm not going back." She tried to kick the officer, only to have another help hold her still.   
  
As Cyclops and Storm tried to get to them, there was another sound that caught Logan's attention. A helicopter. They planed to kidnap her, again. As she was about to yell out to Emma, a man in a doctor's suit appear. In his hand he held a syringe. She fought harder, and cursed him to hell and back.  
  
"Get the fuck away from me! CHARLES!" Her voice was loud and clearly heard. Logan wasn't surprised if the whole school heard her. The man backhanded her and while she was dazed, he pumped her full of whatever was in the syringe. "You Bastard."  
  
Her words slurred as her head rolled to the side. The doctor then nodded to the officers and followed them out one of the corridors. The fight between Cyclops, Storm, and the soldiers continued until something round hit the floor and began to emit a blue gas. One by one, the X-man fell to the ground not knowing what brought them to their knees. 


	4. The Pain Will Bind them

Chapter 4  
  
A scream was what dragged him awake. His mind was still groggy, not really knowing or understanding what happened. A florescent light shined right into his eyes. As they opened, he came face to face with the horror of his past. His wrists were bound to whatever he was lying on. Before him stood a doctor with a cruel smile across his face.  
  
"A, Wolverine. How nice of you to rejoin us."  
  
"Blow me." He managed to gasp out. Something was not right. A sharp pain that started in his lungs began to burn. "What the hell are you doing to me?"  
  
"To you?" The doctor looked at him before throwing his head back and laughing. "Why on Earth would we harm you? We created you. Oh no, I would never harm you." Tilting his head to one side, he spoke. "Now that little bitch who escaped us, yes. Which is what I was doing." Stepping aside, he showed Wolverine his handy work.  
  
The whole right side of Emma's face was swollen and bruised. Her hair hung over her face, for she was slumped on the ground with her arms hanging above her on chains. Her feet were beneath her, and judging right Logan guessed they were bound too. A tube stuck out of the sweats she was wearing. Judging from their position, he guessed the tube connected with her lungs. Her arms were covered with patches of gauze. They must have taken blood. She wasn't even moving.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?"  
  
"What she forced me to do." Walking over to her, he pulled on her hair and made her face meet his. Logan noticed, her eyes were open and filled with pain. "She refused the easy way, she receives the difficult way. Taking out the pain amplifier was naughty Logan. I decided to operate on her and put one back in. While she was awake."  
  
"What?!" His voice growled dangerously violent. He was close to snapping.  
  
"I was finishing a serum I wanted to try on her lungs when she disappeared, so I injected her with it. It is quite painful, I assure you." Leaning over her, he pulled the hose from her chest straight out. A muffled scream erupted from her. "I know you can feel it. Her pain. That made me want to get her back even more." His hand pressed a clear patch over the seeping wound. "In pain, she seems to throw all her energy outwards. All her energy including what she is feeling. It only affects mutants though. That burning feeling you are experiencing is basically what rubbing alcohol would do to human lungs. Quite nasty."  
  
"Why are you doing this to her?"  
  
"Because I can. Because that is what I am paid to do. Perhaps its because my research will help thousands of people years to come. Most of all, I'm doing this because she managed to kill my brother the last time she tried to escape. This BITCH," He pulled her hair and her eyes met his, "injected him with a serum, which was made for her. It killed him by slowly dissolving his nervous system, then it went to the bones, and then it destroyed his muscles. He began to bag of water."  
  
"As I remember you broke my arm for that," she managed to slur out. "All you did this time was a broken cheekbone."  
  
He moved quickly. Before she could do anything, he pulled a beaker of pink liquid off the table. "Dodge this."   
  
She knew what was coming, Logan believed. He tossed the liquid into her eyes. She screamed and tried to stand up. His hands tightened on her hair and he slammed her head backwards into the wall, keeping her down. He wasn't gentle either. The pain blew into Logan's mind and he screamed for the both of them. He was about to do it again, harder when something hit his shoulder. Glancing over he saw the dart. Not believing it, he looked at the door. There stood Rogue, holding the dart gun in her arms. Bobby was close behind her. The doctor looked at them with disbelief.  
  
"They're just children," he murmured before passing out.  
  
Rogue hurried over and quickly unlocked the chains holding him. He moved quickly off the table and went to Emma. Gently he touched the side of her face. When she did not respond, Logan quickly extended his claws and cut the chains. Picking up her slack, he carried her quickly out of that torture room.  
  
They quickly found Scott and Storm. As they left the compound at which they were held, they knew it wouldn't be the last time they see those men. They all would have to be searched for tracking devices. That was how he had found Emma before. Logan cradled her to his body and hoped she would survive this. If she survived three years, he was almost certain she could. 


End file.
